


I'll stand right beside you

by hellomishamigos (hellodickspeight)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellomishamigos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar chuckled. ”It was you or me. Couldn’t let it be you, could I? Not with that pretty face.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll stand right beside you

Everything was pretty intense at this point of war. Angel blades were out, brothers and sisters were dying one after another, Heaven filled with their screams, and Castiel, in the middle, was only trying to survive, avoiding blades after blades in a strange waltz. He didn’t want to take part of that war, didn’t want to kill any of his siblings and he wasn’t going to, he decided.

He shifted himself, avoiding another silver sword literally thrown at him and he shouted an interrogative look at his attacker. His eyes were asking the question his mouth couldn’t form, the word nobody would hear anyway. ”Why?”

That was when he heard it. The familiar voice, the way too familiar voice, screaming his name. ”Cassie!” He turned himself to look at Balthazar who was flying fast toward him. He saw that other blade only when Balthazar took his hand tenderly and when it buried itself in Balthazar’s back.

The pale grey eyes lighten up with Grace while the dying angel smiled to Castiel.

”Balthazar…” he whispered, catching him in his arms. He passed his right hand in his back, tried to catch the light that was trying to explode.

”Cassie it’ll be fine,” Balthazar answered him.

”No it won’t.” His left hand went to cup Balthazar’s face, his thumb caressed his cheek. ”Why did you do that?”

Balthazar chuckled. ”It was you or me. Couldn’t let it be you, could I? Not with that pretty face.” He stopped, winced closed his eyes painfully. When he spoke again this voice was strained. ”Could you, please my love, turn that blade? This death is extremely slow and…” he gasped ”painful.”

”I can’t,” Castiel cried.

”For me?” Balthazar opened his eyes and locked them into Cas’s. Castiel sobbed when that playful light went missing, replaced by pain – and that Grace that only wanted to leave this body, to explode, to die.

He hid his face in the other angel’s neck. ”Okay,” he said. He kissed that neck, said sorry, kissed the jaw, apologized again, kissed the corner of Balthazar’s lips, said that he was so so sorry and finally he kissed the lips, who were burning hot, trembling, said I love you.

His right hand found that blade in his lover’s back and after a last look, a last I love you, he turned it. Balthazar’s scream lasted less than one second but if felt like an eternity, and when Castiel opened his eyes – he didn’t know he had closed them – everything was quiet. He looked around and saw all those angels, surprised, looking at him and Balthazar in his arms. He notices all the dead angels on the ground, all those burned wings and those ashes.

War was over but it was too late. Too many of them were dead for nothing. He didn’t even know who had won, he had lost in both case.

It’s only much after, when he was alone, that he noticed the scars of burnt wings on his arms. He could heal them, but he decided to keep them, so everybody would know the price he paid for Free Will.


End file.
